Frisk
Frisk is the protagonist of the 2015 indie-developed RPG/bullet hell game, UNDERTALE, and one of the major protagonists of Dimensional Clash 8. They make their return in Dimensional Clash IX as a teenager. Appearance Frisk is lean, and wears shorts, a striped shirt, and a version of Sans's coat. Their eyes usually appear to be closed. They wear a pair of high-top sneakers and knee-length socks, and they are fairly dark-skinned. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Weapon **Worn Dagger - an old gardening spade. **Burnt pan - a frying pan with cooking residue on it; restores health **Torn notebook - grants Frisk invincibility after being struck *Armor **Band-aids - apply to restore 10 HP. Replace frequently. **Faded ribbon - Monsters don't hit as hard when you are cuter. **Manly bandana - Has a picture of rock hard abs on it. **Worn tutu - Offers more defensive capability than it appears. **Cloudy glasses - Allows Frisk to temporarily turn invincible after being struck. **Stained apron - Restores Frisk's health over time (don't ask). **Cowboy hat - Raises Frisk's attack. Usually worn when Frisk feels masculine. **Heart locket - A locket belonging to Chara. It says "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" on it. Abilities *Frisk has an ability within their soul called determination, which allows them to do several things: **SAVE: Record a point in time to which they can return. **LOAD: Return time to the SAVE point, in case they make any decisions that they regret . **RESET: The ability to keep on going after death by returning to a SAVE point; similar to LOADing, but done automatically if Frisk wills it. **PAUSE: Stops time completely and negates time-altering abilities, allowing only Frisk to move. *Frisk is a very lithe acrobat, able to dodge complex bullet patterns with ease. *Frisk also has a great amount of physical strength, balance, and stamina, as they performed grueling tasks in the Underground with ease and little precedence. Personality Frisk's personality is ambiguous, allowing the player to project their personality onto Frisk. Frisk speaks to NPCs throughout the game, but the exact dialogue is not shown. NPCs dialogue boxes display "..." to show that the NPC is listening to Frisk, and some NPCs respond to questions that Frisk asks. Some NPCs emphasize Frisk's kindness, understanding, and grace in the epilogue. Frisk is obedient and only disallows player input when they follow someone else's instructions, such as when Sans tells them to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. Being a pacifist, Frisk tries to solve issues in a manner without fighting, keeping a certain tenderness in their heart. When they do fight, they do not do so without showing mercy. When facing honorable foes, this makes them quite respectable; however, others must take caution to watch Frisk’s back, as the underhanded may attempt to take advantage of this. Just because they do not kill everyone on sight, it does not mean Frisk is completely naïve; they simply know what the right thing to do is, and they will do it. And they will go to any lengths to protect those they care about. Pre-Clash Biography Frisk is the playable character and main protagonist of Undertale. After Frisk falls into the Underground, they embark on a journey to return to the surface. Frisk is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mt. Ebott. Frisk is not the "fallen human" named at the beginning of the game; that would be Chara. In Undertale, Frisk set free the monsters in the Underground, befriending every one that engaged them in battle. From the morose, oblivious Napstablook to the ferocious Undyne, and even the king of all monsters Asgore himself, Frisk showed them kindness, and got kindness in return. Monsters are weird that way; unlike the souls of man, the souls of monsters are composed of love. In Dimensional Clash 8, Frisk realized that not every problem could be solved with love or mercy, but that was okay; love gave them the security of friendship, kindness gave them the power of allies. Perhaps nice guys don’t finish last after all. After meeting the 4th world-sculptor, an alternate version of Chara the fallen human, Frisk resolved to SAVE them, and along with a variety of friends, they brought the 4th world-sculptor from their imperceptible limbo, and calmed down their rage, allowing them to re-sculpt the Omniverse into a more free-flowing, open-world form, as opposed to the segregated form Yog-Sothoth designed. With Chara finally at rest, Frisk and the others were free; Frisk returned home, but would make two pilgrimages a year to the Codex (thanks to the new Omniverse in Chara’s vision) to lay a bouquet of golden flowers upon Chara’s tomb. Now a teenager, Frisk tries to live in a state of normalcy, but once again, the Omniverse calls upon their determination to save it from danger. Notable Actions Pandora Frisk arrives in the plains of Pandora and meets Mario, who tells them that he knows Robin. Frisk dials Undyne to see if she knows where Mario might find Robin and the others. Relationships Undyne Frisk and Undyne are quite good friends; Undyne sees Frisk as a "wimpy loser with a big heart," citing that as one of their strengths. Sans Sans and Frisk are on very good terms; Sans is duty-bound to keep them safe, though Sans concedes that Frisk is very good at protecting themself as well. Robin Robin is one of Frisk's allies; Robin respects Frisk's mercy, while Frisk admires Robin's sound tactics. Oboro Frisk and Oboro are great friends, as Oboro had been in Frisk's friends circle along with Ann and the others. Frisk enjoys trying on the clothes Oboro makes. Trivia * Category:UNDERTALE Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Veteran Category:EropsToad Category:Pacifists Category:Lawful Good Category:Gender-nonbinary Category:Ambassadors Category:Politicians